


(I want to go back to you) someday

by Anonymous



Series: Blue Lock A/B/O [2]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Back then when Nagi didn’t even care about it, football was the thing that brought him and Reo together. So why now that Nagi actually likes football, it seems like football was the thing that was making them grow apart?
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Series: Blue Lock A/B/O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	(I want to go back to you) someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is Nagi's perspective of his relationship with Reo. Reo perspective is in my other fanfic “(Thinkining) you could live without me”.  
> My original plan was to (maybe) make a new chapter for “ (Thinkining) you could live without me”, the thing is because the fanfic follows the canon timeline I would have to wait to see what was going to happen next in the story. And what happened in the story was not what I was expecting. I expected Reo and Nagi to reunite, play together for a while, talk about their friendship and relationship. That THEY would work out THEIR issues. Instead we got very little interaction, they are separated again and Reo deals with HIS issues and insecurities and reaffirms to HIMSELF his dream. What we got was not bad, hell it actually follows the more individualist views that Blue Lock has through its whole story in comparison with other sport manga/anime that are team focused. Again, it was good, just not what I was expecting.

_You see, this guy here is my own gem._

Nagi was not what was expected from an alpha, he knew it and he didn't care. But then again he normally doesn't care about what other people thought in general.

He wasn't dominant, social or had grand aspirations as alphas tend to. Basically the only ambition that Nagi had was to not stand out, to live a life that wasn't bothersome and with the least amount of effort possible. And if he had to say so himself, until now he was very much successful in doing just that.

Sometimes he heard people say that betas had it easy, and as far as he is concerned they are all wrong, betas have it better. If live wasn't difficult enough it seems that the universe decided to send a big fuck you to all alphas and omegas and gave them all type of bothersome non sense to deal with. Ruts, heats, scents, pheromones, mating, supresents and all the stuff that came with presenting was just the worst.

Now betas, betas get to choose. They choose to pursue a relationship with another person if they want, not because of instincts or because of a biological imperative, but because they simply want to be with that person. And if one or the two of them no longer felt the same way they can just break up and search for a new partner if they so desire. Even the pinnacle of betas relationships, marriage, can be reversed through divorce. Meanwhile alphas and omegas have to deal with relationships that are forever, that are irreversible. Alphas and omegas must stay, betas choose to stay.

Nagi hears his classmates discuss mating as something that they can't wait for. The mangas, movies and even some of his video games talk about it as something so romantic and desirable, but for him it just seems like crazy talk. Why would anyone want to be stuck with another person like that? So Nagi decided from a very young age that he wasn't ever going to have a mate, he was better off alone anyway.

***

_I have never played any sports. Let alone football, I’d rather live without any worries, so give me money._

If Nagi had to describe meeting Reo for the first time he wouldn't say that it was destiny - he doesn't believe in things like that. He would probably say that it was luck. His parents are always saying how lucky he is, for going to a very expensive school that his family would never be able to afford on a scholarship, for being an alpha and later for his football talent and for Reo.

If it wasn't for his parents being so happy about Nagi being admitted in the school he would probably have refused and continue to go to his regular school. He being one of the few non regular students would bring to him all the attention that he really didn't want on him. But the discussion that it would cause was just not worth it, so in the end he went to that damn rich people school.

In the end it seemed that he was worrying for nothing, because his classmates and the school in general was very happy to act as if he didn't exist and for Nagi it was better this way. He didn't make any friends but then again he didn't have friends in his last school either. He would go to school, try not to sleep and pay attention to his classes, spend recess alone playing video games and go back home. His parents gave up asking if he had made any friends some time ago. It was for the best, it would only disappoint them.

It seemed it was going to be just another typical day, until some guy stumbled into him. Nagi acted fast and prevented his phone from falling. He could hear the other guy apologizing and as he turns to the other to say it's ok, three things happen:

The first is Nagi recognizes the person. That is Reo Mikage. Heir to the Mikage fortune and probably the most popular person in the entire school. 

Second Reo invites him to be part of the football club, talking about how he has talent and how great he could be if they played together.

The third is the proposition that Nagi makes. If this Reo guy wants him to play he better pay him. Nagi has no interest in sports and if he has to spend time doing something like that he is not going to do it for free when he could be sleeping or playing video games. It was a win-win proposal for Nagi. If the other rejected it, Nagi would walk away as if this encounter had never happened and continue to enjoy his school life. And if the guy accepts, well... he was going to get paid. In the end Reo accepted his proposition. 

“It’s just that if I have to do something out of my time in activities after school I would prefer to have a part time job so I can buy games and other thing than in a school club, especially a sport one-” 

“No is all right I’ll share some of my allowance with you, believe me when I say that money isn’t a problem for me.”

It took some time for Nagi to get it used to having Reo as a constant in his life. He was so used to being by himself that at first it was very weird suddenly having someone to eat with during recess, someone that wanted to hang out with him during and after school. Nagi will never forget the face that his parents made when he said that he was going to be part of the football team at school or when he told that he was going to a friend's house.

If Nagi didn't have big aspirations in life then Reo was the opposite. He had big dreams: of winning the World Cup and being the best player in the world. When they became closer, when they became a thing, Reo started to include Nagi in his plans. Suddenly it was Reo and Nagi winning the World Cup, it was Reo and Nagi being the best players together.

Nagi didn't like or really understand football, but for him football was easy so if he didn't have to make an effort. And if it made Reo happy talking about it, then it was ok. Reo was the dreamer between them, he was the one with plans, the one to take him by the hand and guide Nagi. And Nagi went because he liked Reo, because it was easy, because he had nothing better to do.

It was the same thing when their relationship evolved from friends to boyfriends. Of course Reo was the one that took the first step, Nagi never really had friends, much less dated somebody. Having a beta being the one that took the initiative instead of an alpha in a relationship may sound strange but Nagi prefered it this way, he had less to worry about. And besides when Reo would take his hand or carry him around when he was too tired to walk, or initiate kisses or call him his gem it was nice. It made him feel warm inside.

Dating a beta as an alpha did have its challenges, even for Nagi who would rather ignore his instincts and the social expectations. Reo was a beta so it made no sense to Nagi to try to impose on him or their relationship what was the norm from alpha/omega pairings; the young alpha had always liked the non complicated way that betas view relationships anyway. So yeah they're dating, they're boyfriends, they're not courting or mating and will never mate. Nagi never spent his ruts with Reo because of course he didn't, ruts are a pain and he wouldn't bother the beta with them. But sometimes he has to hold himself back from leaving a mark on the purple haired one when sex gets too intense. Or from scent marking the other on days when the very faint lilac beta scent that Reo has have been overshadowed by the smell of other people. It's hard but the alpha manages on his own, because it doesn't make sense to him to bother his boyfriend with this type of thing.

One day he received an invitation from the Japanese Football Association. The white haired boy doesn't really care but his parents are so happy and Reo is static because he also got an invitation and he keeps saying how big of an opportunity this is. “Do you know how important this is? They probably notice how well we’re playing in the national tournament. This can be the first step to make our dream a reality!” So the alpha accepts to go with him. 

And then Blue Lock happened

***

_Those who can’t win even after putting in all the effort...Are just weak guys not worth the hassle…_

Nagi didn't really had a lot of expectations about the invitations but even him will admit that he was surprised when he, Reo and a bunch of other guys would became basically lab rats in a very bizarre plot by the Japanese Football Association led by a crazy man named Jinpachi Ego to find the star player to lead Japan to football glory. Or at least it was surprising in the beginning, with time it became monotonous and disinteresting again.

As an alpha Nagi was put on heavy medication like all the other alphas and omegas that entered Blue Lock, apparently it was a measure so the dynamics stuff can’t affect the experiment. It was nothing like the normal suppressants that Nagi was used to - not only it stopped his ruts but also somehow diminished his sense of smell. He couldn't smell the pheromones anymore and it was harder to feel the natural scent that everyone had (which sucked because Reo scent already was faint to begin with) but the worst it was that he got really tired sometimes.

Besides not being able to leave, playing football now was not really different from before, the sport was just as boring and the opponents just as weak. But the alpha was ok with that, it means that he didn't have to make an effort. 

Then Isagi enters his life and changes it forever.

His first impression of Isagi and the other members of Team Z was that they were losers and idiots. And what they said made no sense to Nagi, football was already a bore but when you're not winning? When you're not talented? It's better to just give up and search for something else to do.

But then… But then something changed. During that match it was like something clicked. Playing against Isagi made Nagi feel excited about playing for the first time. He didn't want to lose that match and he would do everything in his power to win. Actually he didn't want that match to end, just so his heart can keep beating this fast so he can keep this feeling.

His team lost and that sucked, but at the same time it didn't feel like a loss. It felt like a door that Nagi didn't even know that was closed had opened. It was such a weird feeling. He wanted to feel that again.

***

_Reo. You taught me about football. You and I together can become the best in the world. That 's for sure. But we lost._

Ego decides to change this, so now they have to form teams of 3. When Nagi listens to it he immediately wants to be in the same team with Isagi, if playing against him was already exciting he really wanted to know what playing with him was like. He wanted to form a team with Reo and Isagi but said that he couldn't because of Bachira. So he agreed to form a team with Isagi and Bachira.

Isagi is an alpha and Bachira is an omega, and it seems that they're or are going to be a thing, so of course they're not going to want to be apart. His relationship with Reo is different, it's ok to be part for now, they'll meet later down the line again anyway. Just because Nagi didn’t want to mate with Reo it didn’t mean that he didn’t want to be together with him forever, but for now it's ok to be apart.

When Reo questions him about his decision, Nagi reminds him about their promise, about how they're going to be the best players in the world, about winning the World Cup together. Because it was not a dream, it was a promise. More than that, it was a promise that Nagi intended to keep. And to keep that promise they have to be apart, so they can learn from other players.

In the end his team doesn't last for long, they lose and their opponents choose Bachira. Nagi then has to see Bachira declare to Isagi to come and steal him and he honestly feels like he's intruding. Did he really just witnessed an omega ask an alpha to chase him?

Without the omega Isagi begins to expire. The other alpha is completely lost, so Nagi had to throw him out of his funk. "Wow it seems like alphas are really useless without their omegas."

"What! No- wait you're also an alpha!"

"Yeah, but omegas do nothing for me so I don't count"

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

"You're right this conversation is not important right now. Your relationship with Bachira or my relationship with Reo is not important right now. You want to know what is important right now? For you to get your head back in the game so we can bounce back and not be fucking eliminated!"

It seems that their little talk worked. They work together, they win and Barou joins their team. 

Maybe it is because now there are three alphas sharing a room, but Nagi finds Baroh terribly annoying. They are always fighting about all sorts of things, from who gets what bed to play style. And even with all of that football has never been this interesting, so Nagi begins to question his teammates about it. Barou normally doesn't have the patience to answer his questions, saying that they're stupid (which makes Nagi mad and they begin to fight again) but Isagi answer them all. 

Isagi loves football and tactics so Nagi questions normally lead him to talk and talk about football. During one of his "rants" Isagi says "Do you know that you and Reo must be some of the few people from the same school in Blue Lock?"

"What? Why?" Nagi never really noticed, but now that he thought about it, yeah very few people came from the same school.

"Well, all the participants are strikers right? Strikers duos like you two are very rare nowadays. It was very common in the 90s."

"So what you're saying is that it doesn't have a place in the modern game?"

"No! It's jus- It's not that strikers duos don't happen or can't work. It's… It's just less common."

The black haired alpha proceeds to change the subject of the conversation. Nagi let's him, but he can't help but think that Reo must know about it as well, probably since they began playing together.

  
  


***

_The two of us… Are rivals now Nagi._

Between the crazy challenges that they have to face they had quite a bit of down time. The white haired alpha normally would spend in the room that he shared with his team sleeping. But when he ventured outside he would pass by the other competitors. Sometimes passing by corridors or in the cafeteria he would see Reo and try to talk to him. The beta mostly ignores him but it’s ok, he must be nervous about his next games. 

The baths here are great, they’re so big you can actually swim in them. It’s not really the place that Nagi was expecting a stand off. Reo is with Chigiri and Kunigami, they are a team now. Nagi didn’t really know the two but they were part of Team Z with Isagi, so they’re probably very good.

Even in this tense environment of his team and Reo’s team having a stare down, Nagi is happy to see and finally be able to properly talk with the beta. Is there that Reo throws a metaphorical bucket of cold water at him, saying that they’re no longer a team, that they’re rivals and that his team is going to come out as the winner when their teams clash. Nagi didn’t really know how to respond to that.

***

_“If you’re abandoning me… Then abandon me properly…You shit…”_

_“You’re a pain in the ass, Reo. I don’t care anymore”_

Even after what happened in the baths, Nagi was excited to play against Reo. They have never played against each other, only together. And the game absolutely delivered, it was probably the most thrilling game Nagi has ever played in his life until this point. The players from both teams gave their all and in the end his team won. There’s really nothing more satisfying than a win that you have to give your all to attain. 

Not that he would remember that good feeling for very long.

As for the rules, his team could choose one member from the other team to incorporate on theirs. Isagi says that they should pick Chigiri, that he is the one better suited for their team. Nagi and Barou agree, Isagi is the one that knows most about tactics between them after all. 

What Reo did after not getting picked made Nagi so angry, like he has never been angry in his whole life. How dare he say that he forgot their promise, that he doesn't care about him and that he is abandoning him? Nagi is in this fucking competition in the fist place because Reo wanted to, everything that Nagi has done is ultimately so he can be a better player and fulfill their promise. What did Reo want? For Nagi to pick him out of pity? If Reo thinks he is entitled to be picked just because of his relationship with Nagi and not for his talent, it was best for him to give up already and just go home. Ego had said it, right? Blue Lock is a competition for the selfish and ambitious.

He leaves, he goes to his team room that now has one more bed for Chigiri. He tries to sleep, he said that he didn’t care anymore, but he was just too mad about all that it happened. He keeps thinking about how Reo was an idiot. What even was Reo's plan? To play in their scholl football club and try to win the nationals? Now he knew that some players (the outstanded ones) began playing professionally at 16 or 17. Sure everybody that played football when they were a kid had big dreams. The reality is that most people never become professional players, most players play in small or medium leagues, from the successful ones only a select few get to play for their national teams and even less have the privilege of playing a World Cup much less win it.

Maybe their relationship was doomed to fail since the beginning. Maybe it has never been good or healthy in the first place. It all started with them using each other right? Nagi had used him for his money and Reo had used him for his talent. In the end Nagi and Reo were an alpha and a beta, a mismatch in dynamics. In the end Nagi and Reo were part of a formation that was now outdated and longer used in the modern game.

***

_I’m sorry, Reo. For not being with you. For leaving you behind and changing. For now, I hope you will forgive me._

Chigiri fits right in with the rest of the team. And maybe it’s because they now have a bigger room or maybe it’s because there is an omega in the team or simply because they are most used with each other but there are less fights now. It’s good, they hang out, talk and watch football.

One day it’s just Nagi and Chigiri in the room. “You know Chigiri, you’re a lot of fun and really talented! We made the right choice picking you.”

“Well, thanks! I’m really happy to be a part of this team now too, even if I miss Kunigami and Reo’s company sometimes.”

Rearing Reo’s name still made him feel something. Nagi didn’t know if it was still anger or if it was regret. Nagi proceeded to ask a question that might have been intrusive: “In the end of the game, you said that you are waiting for Kunigami, right?”

“Yes, why do you ask?” Chigiri answered, not looking directly at Nagi.

“So you want to play with him again. Why?”

“Why? Because I like playing with him. Because I like being around him. Because Kunigami is genuinely a good person.”

“But why wait for him to catch up with you in this competition? Shouldn't you focus on the competition and let your relationship with him for after all of this is over?”

Now Chigiri turns and looks directly at him. “Firstly my attention is absolutely on this competition, never doubt that, not even for a second. Now about Kunigami, you should get it right? Both he and Reo are betas, I’m an omega and you’re an alpha, relationships are already hard but when talking about relationships out of the norm... It’s just harder, isn’t it? I would not blame him if, after we are out, he prefers to just stay as friends. And I told you about my knee. I don’t know what I’m going to do after all of this.”

If Nagi doesn’t ask, curiosity is going to kill him “Did Reo ever say anything about me?”

“Yes, he was very angry with you. I think that he was very sad too…”

Suddenly Nagi had enough of this conversation, so he changed the subject. He was grateful that Chigiri let him. They end up talking about a player named Noel Noa that Nagi recently discovered.

That calm environment ends abruptly. They lose to Rin and his team. At least it was a spectacular game. The winning team selects Isagi. Nagi thinks about how in the end Bachira (or Rin) was the one that stole Isagi and almost smiled.

Then Ego decides that they're going to form new teams. He puts Nagi as one of the leaders of a Team C and said that the other players can choose for what team they want to play. The white haired alpha thinks that this is all a pain, he can’t even choose who he’s going to play with? All he can do now is wait?

Guess he will have to wait then. The problem with having nothing to do is that his mind wanders. He starts to think about where he is, about Blue Lock, about Reo. About how all around him he saw people making friendships and starting relationships. All these dramatic declarations happened because it was the begining for them. Nagi and Reo had something that most people in Blue Lock don’t have, they had a before. Nagi thought that they would have an after as well. Blue lock was supposed to be just a small period in the great scheme of things, a challenge like a new level in one of his video games, and even if they were apart during it, it was ok because in the end they would come together again. They had a promise after all.

Now he wondered if Reo was going to choose to play in his team. Nagi wanted him to, he missed playing with him. He wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t tho, Nagi hadn't picked him after all.

When the teams were revealed and he saw that Reo was in his team he was happy. He was happy that Reo had chosen to be with him, even if now it’s just to be together in the same team.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys probably noticed but the phrases in italic on this and the other part are quotes directly from the manga. So because Nagi is in a lot more than Reo I basically reread the whole manga again and I have 3 things to say:  
> 1\. Nagi leaving Reo in chapter 43 was basically “I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. I wasn't thinking about you all.” from a softer world.  
> 2\. Nagi thinks way more of Reo and their promise that I remembered.  
> 3\. When Isagi/Bachira and Chigiri/Kunigami are separated and say their parting words for each other the author makes sure to draw a panel of Nagi seeing it.  
> The thing about teams with two strikers is true. Teams with two (or more) strikers are becoming quite rare, in the 2018 World Cup the only team with two strikers was Uruguay (Cavani and Suarez). Teams nowadays normally have multiple forwards instead, one striker combined with left and right wingers, an famous example would be Barcelona MSN (Messi, Suarez and Neymar). Not that it matters much in Blue Lock, I mean in the beginning it said that all the competitors were strikers but from time to time Ego asks them to play as devenders or goalkeepers.


End file.
